The World Wide Web (or simply called the Web) has made dissimulation and publication of digital resources (e.g., webpages, news, blogs, statements, photos, opinions, offers, music, videos, applications) so easy that a pyramid of digital resources of various kinds are available online. It has become difficult for many online users to decide what to read or consider, or to uncover digital resources of interest to him or her.
There are systems that allow an online user to positively or negatively rate a certain piece of news, article, opinion, or some other information item of a certain topic. Such a system displays, advertises, or otherwise publishes these information items that are deemed by the system as the most recommended or the more favorable based on such user recommendations. These selected information items are herein collectively referred to as prize digital resources. Digital resources such as news items may be made popular through resource sharing or social networking websites. Substantial online content that attracts advertising revenues or becomes widely known have originated or otherwise receive recommendation via these websites and systems.
However, the current art treats the membership population of these websites and systems as homogeneous, where members having diverse or heterogeneous interests may not easily be able to discover or share their content of interest more efficiently or widely, while contributing to the overall relevancy of such content to the population as a whole. For instance, the prize digital resources so determined in accordance to the current art purportedly represent the interest of the whole population or community, when in fact the online users are heterogeneous (by nature or otherwise, such as age, nationality, gender, religion, and so on). This simplistic approach does not facilitate information dissemination of interest to relevant parties. In addition, it might encourage an online user to game or manipulate the systems or their ranking/rating methods so that the articles, news, opinions, and information items of other kinds that they have a vested interest in promoting would become prize digital resources. Other online users who want to see their favorite digital resources unsuppressed by the prize ones would either do their own counter gaming or manipulation, or simply be regarded not as a group of people whose interests are not “important” enough to be heard or seen.